


It's a JohnLock One Shot!

by FangirlOfMany57



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Sassy John, Sherlock Being Sherlock, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:06:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlOfMany57/pseuds/FangirlOfMany57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh Sherlock, face it. Your boyfriend can solve crimes too you know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a JohnLock One Shot!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'all! Okay so, this was something that just popped into my mind and well I wanted to share it with ya'all so yup! Hope you enjoy it! (｡◕‿◕｡)

The day soon ended and Sherlock and John were in the cab on their way back to Baker Street. But it’s not the usual silent ride, this time it was argument that filled the atmosphere. 

“Sherlock! For the last time, just get over the fact that I was the one who solved this murder and not you!” shouted a very cross John.   
“What? Never! I was the one who identified the different compounds of her medication and the poison that was used to dr-“  
“Yea, but that wasn’t needed now was it? The killer was stupid enough to be hiding in the toilet when we came to the crime scene! Face it, Sherlock, this time I won” was John’s reply and of course him being the sass king, it was said in a very smug manner. 

Sherlock was about to rebut something but decided to accept the fact that he lost this time and did the next best thing that always put him to comfort in this kind of situations. Pouting like a 5 year old boy. Sherlock flipped the collar of his coat up, crossed his arms and turn to face the direction of the window where he avoided all forms of communication throughout their entire journey home. John let out an exasperated sigh and he too crossed his arms and looked out the window, refusing to comfort Sherlock. The poor cabbie just looked in the mirror and shook his head at the childish behaviour of his two passengers.

The cab reached Baker Street in less than 10 minutes. As soon as the car came to a halt, he opened the door and stormed off into their flat, leaving a more pissed of John to pay the cabbie. “Incomprehensible prick” John muttered as he paid the cabbie and exited the car. Walking up the stairs, he could hear the door shut which meant that Sherlock had probably locked himself in the room again. Sighing, John made himself a cuppa and watched some crappy day time telly.

“John…John…wake up..” whispered a soft voice. John’s eyes felt like lead, which probably meant he fell asleep on the couch again. As he blinked a few times , his vision cleared up to see a rather sad looking Sherlock kneeling in front of him. Baffled by the sight, he immediately woke up and sat up straight. 

“Sherlock? Is..is everything alright?” asked John.

“No…I’m sorry for being a sodding pain. I just found it hard to believe that you solved the case and not me… but you did and I should be happy for you…” mumbled the other man, head hanging low. 

“Oh Sherlock..” and with that, John pulled Sherlock into an embrace and Sherlock buried his face into the crook of John’s neck. The contact felt nice and both men’s troubles washed away instantly. John kissed the top of Sherlock’s head and got a small of hum of delight as a response. 

“Come to bed with me, love” Sherlock mumbled onto John’s skin. Smiling , John replied a small ‘Okay’ and two went to the bed room together hand in hand where they laid together for the rest of the night in each other’s arms , a few kisses and tons of snuggles for both to relish.


End file.
